Maddie Winchester
Charlotte "Charlie" Autumn Mikaelson, formerly known as Charlotte Winchester is the main character of The Royal Bond on Wattpad. Charlie is the tribrid daughter of Matthew Mikaelson and Tessa Marshall-Deveraux, twin sister to Isabella Mikaelson. Charlie is Adoptive daughter of Brandon Winchester and Alexandra Winchester. She is the imprintee of Sebastian Walker. and Adoptive younger sister of Marcel Gerard through her father and adoptive sister to Jake Winchester through her adoptive parents. Morever, her vampire side is that of an Original Vampire, making her almost invincible and more powerful than average vampires, and her werewolf side is that if an alpha werewolf, through Tessa, making her royalty among the werewolves, the princess of the Crescent pack. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid. She inherited her werewolf gene from both of her parents, while her vampire and witch legacy came from her father who is the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid and the son of the Original Witch. Through her mother's Marshall lineage, Charlie is is werewolf royalty. Charlie was sent away to be raised by Josephine, in order to protect her from her father's enemies: the Guerrera Wolves, Artemis and Diana. Her death was faked to protect her. After she found out the truth about who she is and where she came from.She becomes a student at the boarding school and as time goes by, she becomes determined to see her birth family again. After 12 years She came back to Meridian to see her world and her birth family. Matthew Mikaelson and Tessa Marshall-Deveraux slept together and conceived a twins daughters Charlie and Isabella. Charlie is a member of the Mikaelson Family the Marshall Family, the Deveraux Family, and an unnamed family of werewolves, 'and [[North Family|'Winchester Family]]' '''through her adoptive parents. Charlie is by birthright a member of the 'Crescent Wolf Pack' and the '''North East Atlantic Pack', as well as an unnamed witch family, and the first child fathered by the Original Hybrid. Character History Charlie Winchester, is a heart-warming, kind, and caring teenager with straw colored hair in two braids sometimes. She is friendly and smart, however sometimes socially awkward, withdrawn and shy. Charlie Winchester, given the title 'Light of Meridian' Charlie was born in Meridian, Only daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. She is First daughter of Queen and King.Charlie was raised there as a normal girl by Brandon and Alexandra. She knew nothing of Meridian or her identity. She only knew that she has special powers. Charlie became Best Friends with Kayleigh Grey,Ellie Salvatore, Annabelle Winchester and Stephanie Winchester, they met at Salvatore Boarding School. Before trapping them in a painting, she claims the Veil hindered from her parents. keeping her away from her true family and her birthright. She takes to wandering the streets of Meridian in disguise to see the real lives of the people she will one-day rule. While out, she is confronted by guards who don't believe her to be the princess. Charlie is the Light of Meridian, an exclusive savior position reserved for females of the Royal Family. The Light of Meridian is a very powerful magical force and is the rightful ruler of Meridian. According to Everyone in Meridian and at least her parents she will save Meridian from any evil villian she will face.Acording her grandmother Artemis, Artemis knew that Charlie will be more powerful than herself. Life On Earth Brandon is Charlie's adoptive father he loves her, like her daughter, he protected her through everything and everyone, that would make her harm. Alexandra is Charlie's Adoptive Mother, She and Brandon adopted her through the foster system but Charlie wasn't a day in the Foster System, because Sebastian couldn't do that he sworn to protect Charlie Always and Forever. Brandon and Alexandra always wanted a kid, but when they found out that Alexandra is infertile, but Brandon couldn't leave Alexandra all alone so they decided to adopt a baby, it was a coincidence that they were at the clinic when Sebastian and Charlie came to Earth, they decided to Adopt Charlie as their own daughter, and they treated her as normal daughter until she found out the truth she pushed them away. Throughout her childhood, she was trained to fight by Nyssa al Ghul. Alexandra and Brandon wanted Charlie to have Brandon's surname but it would off been to dangerous for her to have Queen surname, so they decided to stick with Alexandra's Winchester. Charlie was described as a star student. She was popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly.Because of her powers she was considered a Freak of nature. Charlie had been struggling to live a normal life ever since her adoptive parents told her the truth.Her life also changed drastically as she and her friends are caught up in the supernatural world that surrounds them and are forced to face powerful supernatural enemies. Since Charlie knows the truth, She doesn't know what to do anymore she would like to go back home to Meridian but she is scared of facing everything, and everyone on Meridian soil, like her Birth Family. She is deeply, passionately, and strongly in love with Ethan, but when she went to Meridian she also finds herself drawn to his malevolent and dangerous Sebastian Walker. Charlie has endured much pain and tragedy in her young lifetime.Charlie is very beautiful, and because of this, is able to have any boy she wants. All the boys in Fell's Church want her, and all the girls in Fells Church want to be like her. Early History 's Child]] Charlotte Autumn Mikaelson was born on March 30th, 2012 as the tribrid daughter of Matthew Mikaelson and Tessa Marshall-Deveraux. Matthew and Tessa conceived their baby daughter during a one-night stand. After she was born, Renee Allister an ancestral witch killed Tessa and planned to sacrifice the new-borns. She was ultimately saved by her Adoptive Brother Marcel, and was later sent off to be raised and protected by him to keep her safe from her families enemies in Meridian.Matthew initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Tessa and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Christopher Mikaelson, and an exchange from Camille O'Connell, he later changed his mind. When Christopher asked him about Tessa and their unborn child, Matthew replied to him that "every king needs an heir" Life on Meridian |-|Before Birth= Charlie pursued Raina, but failed to stop her from activating the temple. To Charlie's astonishment, the Diviner opened, revealing a crystal which unleashed a mist. While the mist had no effect on Antoine Triplett, who had come to rescue Charlie, it caused metamorphic effects on Charlie and Raina. The two women were cocooned in stone and emerged with unusual superpowers. Charlie now possessed the ability to generate earthquakes, and, breaking down upon seeing Triplett, who had been killed by a shard of a Terrigen Crystal after he kicked it off the pedestal it was on, unleashed a seismic event that slowly tore the temple apart. Under Observation Since half of her powers been dormant because of her not being in Narnia and not believing in herself. Charlie was put under observation for precautionary reasons upon the team's return from the Meridian, they looked for any traces of The Hollow Magic. While her family argued about her situation Charlie's s heartbeat Charlie which triggered a minor tremors to shake objects in her cell. Charlie almost told the others, but decided against it. The DNA revealed that there had been a major change in Penelope's biology. Stevens then told Charlie she would compare her DNA samples with Her twin sister Isabella and see it they were th same, but that she really doubted it. 7 years later She became more aggressive for more power. Her worst fears were confirmed when a very emotional The doctor called her and told her that he had thought he had the data about her vitals when the earthquake struck the city wrong, but then realized that they were in fact correct, that her heart was beating at an "inhuman" rate, and that she had caused the earthquake. Charlie paDominiced as her worst fear was finally thrust upon her. The quarantine cell then started to rattle and the lamp above Charlie's bed exploded with glass flying in every direction.Fitz immediately ran out of the room; Charlie managed to regain her composure and began cleaning up the evidence of the quake so that none of the others would know about her newfound powers. As she picked up the glass her hands were cut. Amara and Alice entered the room outside the box to visit Charlie. Amara knew something was wrong as Charlie tried to hide the truth, but when Amara noticed that her hand was bleeding, Charlie struggled for an answer. Fitz then returned, with fake results from Charlie's blood test which he gave to Alice; it stated that Charlie was normal. Fitz then agreed to help Charlie get her things and move out of the box. While helping Charlie clean her wound in the box, he told her that the real results, they were like old ones. He also told her that they would keep it a secret for not only her safety but also because the team had too many things to worry about at the moment and did not need something else. Charlie then hugged Fitz and started to cry, saying it was all her fault. Fitz reassured her, saying that Charlie was "just different now" and that there was "nothing wrong with that". Secret's Out While continuing the search for Raina, S.H.I.E.L.D. took notice of Lady Sif, who had appeared in Portugal with no recollection of her past or why she was on Earth. After thorough investigations, they discovered that Sif had fought an unknown man who wiped her memory with a hammer-like device. Charlie and Bobbi Morse tracked the man down to a hospital, where Charlie momentarily lost control of her powers, allowing the man to escape. Charlie's encounter with the man led to the team suspecting that he was actually a Kree, a thought that was later confirmed when the man was apprehended. Introducing himself as Vin-Tak, the Kree restored Sif's memory and explained that he had come to Earth after being alerted to Raina's activation of the Diviner. He explained the purpose of the Diviners, and his people's role in the creation of the Inhumans. Realizing that she was in fact one of these people, Charlie began to panic and lost control of her powers, exposing them to her friends. In the confusion, both Sif and Vin-Tak attempted to apprehend Charlie, the former for the protection of the humans, and the latter with the intent of putting Charlie down. Phil Coulson and Melinda May protected her, with May taking her to Vault D and activating the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier to be alone with Charlie and remind her of the heartbeat control exercises they practiced. Charlie would not calm down as Sif used her sword to break the barrier. Charlie then shot herself with an I.C.E.R. to keep from harming anyone. This convinced Sif to stand down. After Sif and Vin-Tak departed, Charlie, self-conscious and hurt by the mixed reactions her powers had on her friends, retreated to the Bus' padded interrogation room to be alone. Therapy Session Melinda May informed Charlie that she was a part of the Index and, as a prerequisite of being an agent with powers, Charlie had to have a psychological assessment. Charlie protested until she learned that the one giving the interview was Andrew Garner, May's ex-husband. Charlie constantly asked Garner about his former marriage to May, avoiding his questions. Garner demanded that she stop and take their talk seriously. Charlie started to shut down and become distant until Garner started sharing tidbits about his past. Charlie took a nap, but was awakened with May, Garner, Leo Fitz, and Jemma Simmons standing over her; Charlie had caused an earthquake in the Playground while she slept. Simmons wanted to give Charlie drugs to keep her sedated , but Garner advised against it. Having the others leave the Cage, he talked again to Charlie about her lack of control over her powers. Suddenly the Bus shook again; it was May piloting the plane to assist Phil Coulson and Bobbi Morse against the team of powered individuals assembled by Calvin Zabo. Charlie overheard that Coulson needed back-up and offered to assist; May and Garner felt that Charlie was not ready for a confrontation involving her father. Charlie convinced them that her relationship with Zabo could be advantageous.Charlie constantly asked Garner about his former marriage to May, avoiding his questions. Garner demanded that she stop and take their talk seriously. Charlie started to shut down and become distant until Garner started sharing tidbits about his past. Arriving at the high school football field in Manitowoc, Wisconsin, Charlie allowed May to present her at gunpoint to Zabo. This caused him to hesitate and explain his motives over a microphone; he wanted the world to know how S.H.I.E.L.D. treated people with powers. Zabo handed his microphone to David Angar when Zabo was teleported away. Garner ushered Charlie away from the field of battle as the others began to fight; she only ran a few yards before she stopped to watch. When Charlie saw the ferocity that Coulson fought Wendell Levi, who begged Coulson not to hit him, an earthquake started. Everyone stopped fighting and turned their attention to her. Charlie then internalized her power and fainted under the strain. Back at the Playground, Simmons told Charlie that by internalizing her power, she broke her own arms; Simmons created casts for her to wear. May let Charlie know that she was proud of her and would help her however she could Special Traits Traits of species Charlotte, often called "Charlie" for short, is a witch-werewolf-vampire hybrid, and therefore shares traits from three species, Her father Matthew before he changed into a werewolf-vampire hybrid he was werewolf-witch hybrid. Similar to Alison's inability to see the future of werewolves, because she had never been one herself, Alice also cannot see Charlie or her kind. This is something that annoys her as much as her inability to see the wolves. She is immensely beautiful, and her body temperature is slightly higher than a human's. Charlie has a rapidly beating heart and veins filled with her own blood. Her hardened skin glows faintly rather than sparkle like diamonds upon exposure to sunlight, which allows her to blend in the human society much more easily than vampires. Unlike the rest of her vampire family, she is also able to sleep, and unlike Her brother Freddie he doesn't sleep. Her scent is a mixture of witch and werewolf and vampire, and unlike the scent of a full vampire, it doesn't rejecting animals. It remain unexplained how shape-shifters react to her scent (Sebastian doesn't seems to be rejected by it, however since she is his imprintee, he won't be rejected by her scent anyway). Her attractive traits and kind nature draw people (vampire or human) to her. Tanya once commented her on as being a "special little one, hard to resist". Diet Charlie can survive on either human food or blood. She doesn't like human food much and will rarely eat it. She doesn't mind drinking animal blood in order to conform to the vegetarian lifestyle and due to her disgust of humans. However, like most vampires, she prefers human blood and sees the donated blood that Some people donated as an acceptable compromise. Given the difficulties involved in acquiring enough donated blood and in order to encourage Charlie to drink animal blood,but she prefers blood from the veins. Sebastian Walker would start a friendly hunting competition between them for the biggest prey, which keeps Charlie motivated. Rapid growth As a child, Charlie grows at an outstanding rate; this information caused great worry to the Mikaelsons as they were unable to predict her future, and all of them worried how long her lifespan would be. This worry comes to an end when Nahuel, another human/vampire hybrid, explains about his and his half-sisters' experience on the matter. It is implied that Charlie's growth will slow down until it ceases at the age of seven, by which she will have the appearance of a young woman. She may be able to live for centuries minimum, if not more. Her physical growth is greatly outstripped by her mental development. Personality and traits Even when she was a baby, Charlie was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Tessa,where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Matthew when he said that both Tessa and Charlie were fighters. Both times it is implied that Charlie inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Charlie's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Alison says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. Charlieis fascinated by everyone in her surroundings, despite their being different species. She mostly prefers not to speak out loud and instead use her power to communicate with others, because she finds words insufficient to describe her feelings. However, she will talk if she has to or if she is unable to touch someone. She is also depicted as a brave and headstrong character. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Camille's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Charlie seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. As a teenager, Charlie is shown to be stubborn and brave as she was willing to put herself through extreme pain and possible death in order to get her mother back. Both Matthew and Caroline describe Charlie as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. It has been shown that Charlie has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever she can to protect her family. Charlie is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family, including Marcel. However, once Charlie magically absorbs The Hollow’s soul, it nearly drives her insane because she constantly starts to hear whispers of voices in her head. The only way she can end the madness going on inside her head is by committing acts of violence. Instead of taking her anger and frustrations out on innocents, she takes it out on those she deems not innocent (provided with her father's assistance). However, her desire to quell the voices by using violence and magic causes her to kill someone who is innocent, although she intended not to. Charlie has thus far been unable to forge meaningful connections with the other students at the Salvatore School, not only because of her one-of-a-kind supernatural classification, but also because she's already endured a lifetime of grief and heartbreak. Due to her often disastrous past, she has resigned herself to isolation, considering it the path that will provide the least heartbreak in her life. She sees loneliness as less of a burden to bear than her formative experiences of loving so deeply and losing so terribly. Physical Appearance She has pale skin, which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood, with a faster beat than a normal human heart, and has had perfect shiny square teeth since her birth. Unlike her family, Charlie's skin glows slightly in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster rather than sparkle like diamonds. Thanks to the blood flowing in her veins and her heart beating, she has pink rosy cheeks, shell-pink lips, pale lavender eyelids, and pink palms. Her scent is a balance of both vampire and human, with enough vampire scent to keep it from being too appetizing to vampires; she also has a dimpled smile as opposed to her father's crooked smile. According to Josephine, Charlie looks like her mother. On the other hand, Matthew blissfully implies that Charlie has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. As a child she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Charlie also has little dimples in her cheeks. Now as a teenager, Charlie has auburn hair and light blue eyes. Caroline Forbes described her as beautiful. As a Marshall, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives, Eve and Lana, and The Hollow. In her wolf form, Charlie possesses white fur and has the typical glowing yellow eyes that comes with Lycanthropy. Powers and Abilities As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Charlie 's powers are currently unknown. Charlie learns that she is not a cosmic mistake as she once thought. She is Nature's loophole that could be used against Malivore. Due to this, she can remember those that she previously knew and have been consumed by Malivore as well as heal others with her blood that have been shot with weaponized Malivore bullets. |-|Witch-Nature= Charlie is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father the son of Artemis. According to Renee, Charlie's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. According to Diana, as a firstborn of their bloodline, Charlie will inherit great, but unstable power. As a baby, Charlie demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Camille's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Camille. She then used it again to turn the car back on. After five years of being hidden from the world, Charlie has been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Charlie has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. She's also displayed a connection to The Hollow, drawing her sigil, the Ouroboros, though whether that was an inherent connection or the link that was used in an attempt to sacrifice her, remai ns to be known. Her connection to Alicante soil, despite not being a Harvest girl or apparent knowledge of the Ancestors, allowed her to communicate with them, where as non-witches could not. It is worthy to note that Charlie has detected these events while still wearing her bracelet that blocks her power. while other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Charlie was able to retain her consciousness until her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Matthew.Charlie managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her aunt Alison on Marcel. She would later use her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound the spirit of Juliette to the mortal plane, sending her back to the Ancestral Plane, and returned her father back to his body. With Alison's guidance, Charlie was able to connect with Christopher inside of the broken talisman. Once Christopher's mind was restored, Charlie voluntarily left the confines of the pendent where with Alison's guidance, they cast a spell to restore the pendant back to its original state, albeit temporarily. To date, Charlie's most prominent spell was the Spell of Unknotting, taught to her by Dominic in the attempt to unlink Juliette from The Hollow. Given enough time and enough concentration, she was able to successfully perform the Unknotting spell, unlinking Juliette in the process. However, the spell was too much for her and she fainted from exhaustion. Seven years later, Charlie has improved control over her magic as a teenager; however, such control is lost during bursts of anger. Conversely, she's headstrong and strong-willed as she cast a boundary spell to entrap her father inside the Abattoir. While she was The Hollow's vessel, containing both her spirit and Dark Magic, Charlie's magic was amplified by that of The Hollow, as she whispered to Charlie in her attempt to corrupt her. During this time, her telekinesis and pain infliction seemed to be amplified as purging her pain, by using her magic, seemed to be the only course of treatment. Two years later, now with The Hollow expelled from her body, her magic seems to have become more stabilized and in her own control. However, she continues to use Dark Magic; such as when she sacrificed a rat to locate Dominic and the knife he had stolen and secondly when she performed a Death Spell that wounded Dragon, that caused her to revert back into to her human form. |-|Werewolf-Nature= Charlie is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. Prior to triggering her curse, she displayed some increased agility and grace, above that of a normal human. Since she has triggered her werewolf gene, she has gained all of the powers of lycanthropy.Charlie's first transformation looming, Mackenzie questions that Crescent wolves could control their transformations. In response, Matthew states that the first transformation is a rite of passage and cannot be controlled. This implicates that her werewolf nature as an Evolved Werewolf with the ability of Transformation Control. However Charlie states to Ethan that her ability to control her transformation stems from her tribrid status, as like with other werewolf-vampire hybrids. Currently, whether it's the former or latter which grants her transformation control, or additional abilities as an evolved werewolf, remains unknown. Despite that the werewolf curse was originally cast upon Native American witches preventing them and their descendants from using magic, Charlie magic, Charlie's lycanthropy does not negate her ability to practice magic. Further reasoning about this has not been elaborated upon |-|Vampire-Nature= Although Charlie is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass and when she poked herself in her own foot by accident. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Charlie were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Being half-vampire, Charlie displays the same supernatural characteristics of vampires, such as heightened senses, enhanced physical strength and speed, though not as potent as true vampires. At three months old, she can already leap 15 feet into the air. Her skin is also almost as impenetrable as that of vampires, but no one has tested its endurance.She is born with sharp teeth that allow her to bite through skin and drink blood, but is not venomous. Whether by chance inheritance or gender difference is unknown. ''For a more detailed version of Charlie Winchester's powers and abilities, please see her Original Immortal Tribrid/Power Page. Charlie is an Original Immortal Tribrid, meaning that she has powers of a Werewolf/Witch/Vampire. While Charlie struggles with her active powers, she excels at spell casting and potion making; much like her aunt Alison Mikaelson. Weaknesses According to Diana, firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the werewolf gene, Charlie will experience bouts of severe aggression. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Charlie 's weaknesses are currently unknown. Emmett claimed that Marcel's advanced werewolf venom can take down a hybrid, an Original, and even Charlie Mikaelson. However, he gave no evidence as to why it would or could be lethal to Charlie , nor has this been proven to be true. Equipment * Empathic Staff: Alison left Charlie a staff which allows her to focus her emotional energy when she needs it most. * Bracelet: Given to her by her Uncle, Charlie was told never to take her bracelet off. However, unbeknownst to her, it was actually suppressing her powers.She kept the bracelet and wore it when she wanted to deactivate her powers. Once she later learned to fully control her powers after she was taught by her Teacher, Charlie had no use of her bracelet anymore and disguarded it. * Power-Inhibiting Gloves: In order to negate Charlie's abilities, Jemma Simmons constructed a pair of gloves for Charlie to wear. The gloves were quite uncomfortable to wear, as they were tight, scratchy, and produced a nauseous feeling in the wearer. However, the gloves damaged her Vibration power. Relationships Charlie is the only daughter and child of hybrids Matthew Mikaelson and Tessa Marshall-Deveraux. She is also the only niece of Christopher and Josephine Mikaelson who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of Andrew and Artemis, and the step-granddaughter of Jonathan, who tried to kill her and the niece of Alison, Adam, Dominic, Daniel as well as the granddaughter of Christian Marshall and Elizabeth Marshall. She is also the adoptive sister of Marcel Gerard who helps her parents to protect her. It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Matthew Mikaelson Main article: Matthew and Charlotte Matthew is Charlie's father, and even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his step-father to his child. He even told Tessa that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and Charlies to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his step-father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Matthew, best seen in his reconciliation with both Josephine and Marcel. With the child being born, Matthew is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety.Charlie and Matthew' bond remain strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Matthew sacrificing himself to save his family. But Charlie's memory of him was kept alive because of her mother telling Charlie about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Matthew shared stories from his long life, Charlie showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. Apart from some of the bad things he's done Charlie knows what Matthew is and isn't afraid of him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her Charlie hugged him. Despite their time apart Charlie calls Matthew 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father Charlie deems Matthew her 'fairytale prince'. Tessa Marshall-Deveraux Main article: Tessa and Charlie Tessa is Charlie's mother and it is shown various times that Tessa strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Tessa grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Matthew, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. This is shown when Renee and the Harvest girls kidnapped Charlie, and tried to kill her. Tessa was there and fought for her daughter, and got her back. She also demonstrated the aptitude to know where her daughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Tessa made a promise to herself and to Charlie that she (Charlie) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). She kept this promise by choosing to send Charlie away with Josephine to keep her safe from those that would wish her harm in Alicante. After a few months apart they were reunited. Charlie is now living with her parents and family in The Abattoir. Isabella Mikaelson Main article: Charlotte and Isabella Bella is Charlie's twin sister, trusted best friend, and the person who provides Charlie with advice and a shoulder to lean on whenever her temper goes awry. They grew up together and have gone to (and currently live in) Cair Paravel in Meridian (World) for most of their lives. Matthew Mikaelson and Tessa Marshall-Deveraux are their father and mother,here is a dark history in which their biological mother perished from. Also, both twins are descended from a dark history involving their magical lineage, which is partly due to their Tribrid-heritage. Despite this dark history, Charlie is learning to control her dangerous powers with Bella's help along with her boarding school's help. Josephine Mikaelson Main article: Josephine and Charlotte Josephine left town before Charlie's birth but soon returned when Matthew asked her to protect his daughter. Matthew told Josephine that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Josephine left Alicante with Charlie and became her guardian; she often told Charlie stories of her birth and how her parents sent her away to be safe. Josephine and Charlie returned to Alicante after Artemis found them. Josephine left town before Charlie's birth but soon returned when Matthew asked her to protect his daughter. Matthew told Josephine that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Josephine left Alicante with Charlie and became her guardian; she often told Charlie stories of her birth and how her parents sent her away to be safe. Josephine and Charlie returned to Alicante after Artemis found them. Christopher Mikaelson Main Article: Christopher and Charlotte Christopher is Charlie's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Charlie's birth, Tessa and Matthew decided to give Charlie away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Christopher was against it at first, he later agreed to it. When he saw Charlie again (after their separation),he said to Josephine that he can't imagine the joy spending every day with her and commented on how big she had gotten. As Josephine went to change Charlie's diaper, she saw that Christopher had killed a dozen people because he thought Charlie was in danger. Christopher gave a promise to Tessa that he will stay with Charlie, protect her and help raise her, as Tessa doesn't want Matthew to be the only one Charlie knows. Sebastian Walker Main article:Sebastian Walker and Charlie Winchester Sebastian Walker is the Quileute shape-shifter who has imprinted on Charlie, and therefore her soul mate. He was originally in love with Charlie's mother, Tessa. After unsuccessfully trying to take Tessa from her Hybrid boyfriend Matthew, Sebastian fell into a state of depression caused by a broken heart. Soon after this, Tessa became pregnant with her and Matthew's baby. Sebastian was repulsed because he saw the baby the same way he saw Matthew: a monster. Sebastian made his hatred for the baby clear on multiple occasions, including when he became angry at Tessa for saying that the baby reminded her of him. Tessa nearly died giving birth to the baby, whom she named Charlie. During Tessa's transformation into a Hybrid, Sebastian believed that she had died, and attempted to kill Charlie for revenge. But when he made eye contact with Charlie, he involuntarily imprinted on her. He then realized why he and Tessa were pulled toward each other during her pregnancy: because Charlie was a significant (due to the similarities between her and her mother as a human) part of Tessa, and that makes her his object of imprint. Charlie loves Sebastian as much as she loves her parents. Sebastian's imprinting on Charlie helps end the warring tension between the Lannisters and the Crescent Wolf Pack, because while she is imprinted on, she becomes untouchable to the other wolves due to pack law whereas the person a wolf imprinted upon was not to be harmed by other tribal members. Sebastian is the one who named her "Charlie". As part of the imprint, he would do anything for her and visit her every single day. Charlie is shown to be possessive of Sebastian and seems to enjoy his company just as much as he enjoys hers. While Charlie is a child, Sebastian is near her to protect her, nurture her, and be her best friend. Because of the inevitable hardships of being away from her, he abandons his initial plan of living the rest of his life as a wolf and dedicates to protecting Charlie. His desire to please Charlie makes his own opinions secondary. On Christmas night, Sebastian gives Charlie a handmade bracelet, which is the Quileute version of a promise ring. Matthew is annoyed by the gift, but Tessa has learned to accept his devotion. When her maturity completes, Sebastian's feelings are expected to become romantic in response to Charlie's own feelings. Sebastian's imprinting on Charlie initially causes tension with her parents, but they come to accept the relationship and it strengthens their own relationships with him. Nathaniel Salvatore Main article: Charlie and Nathaniel They grew to be friends and it was clear they shared a connection more than that of friends. However, Nathaniel moved away from Mystic Falls they lost contact for two years. They reconnected when Nathaniel's Brother turned into a werewolf and Nathaniel decided to be there with him, against Charlie's advice, leading to Nathaniel learning about the supernatural. To keep him from danger, Charles decided to have him compelled and sent away; however, Nathaniel betrayed Charlie and the school by stealing a supernatural knife after the compulsion failed. Charlie planned on confronting him about his betrayal, even armed with a death spell, but Charles later rebuked her for this. Nathaniel genuinely explained that the supernatural knife caused him to lie to Charlie, but she didn't believe him. Despite what Nathaniel had done, he was providedshelter at the Boarding School and putting their differences aside, he was willing to help Charlie and school to investigate the missing reports of two Mystic Falls high schoolers. She attempts to save their friendship by starting a genuine conversation, but he cuts her off by explaining that he wished she had his back and that she just blamed him for everything that happened despite it not being his fault. Their back-and-forth prodding comes to head, when Charlie, asked by Charles, has to conduct a series of magical tests on Nathaniel to determine whether he's supernatural. The tests, however, prove negative. She eventually forgives him for hurting her, but later, when seeing Nathaniel off, he says he's not surprised she voted 'no' to keep him at the school. However, they resolve their issues when Charlie gives him a magical compass and sends him to Alicante in the Charlies to locate his birth family and they share a heartfelt kiss. After Nathaniel activates the magical compass, indicating that he was in trouble, Charlie tracks Nathaniel to Kansas and to his birth mother, Seylah Chelon. With Nathaniel safe from immediate harm, they reconnect, though before things get too physical, they're interrupted by Charles. They eventually make their way back to the Boarding School where Charlie asks Nathaniel to be her boyfriend, to which he says yes. After this, Charlie initiates another kiss. Charles Saltzman Charles has acted like another father figure to Charlie, which Chris and Danielle are quite jealous of. He often gives her advice and she takes it. Charles also tries to mentor and convince Charlie to step out of her comfort zone, as a father figure normally tried to do with their children. Charles is also Charlie's headmaster at her boarding school and also her coach in learning how to fight, physically of course. Charlie sometimes jokes with Charles saying that she'll need a new fighting mentor being Charles is growing older. However, they remain close as much as a non biological fatherly-daughterly coupling can be. Other Relationships * Matthew, Tessa and Charlie (Parents and Daughter/Allies) * Charlie and Jackson (Step-Daughter and Step-Father/Allies) * Dominic and Charlie (Uncle and Niece/Allies) * Alison and Charlie (Aunt and Niece/Close Bond/Allies) * Sebastian Walker and Charlie Winchester(Imprinter/ Imprintee/ Close Bond/Allies) * Adam and Charlie (Uncle and Niece/Former Enemies) * Charlie and Camille (Former Guardian and Ward/Former Allies) * Charlie and Marcel (Adoptive Sister and Brother/Close Friends/Allies) * Charlie and Danielle (Aunt and Niece/Friends/Allies) * Diana and Charlie (Great-Aunt and Great-Niece/Former Enemies) Etymology Within the series= Second name: The name Autumn is a girl's name. Crisp and colorful, Autumn is the most popular season name now -- the only one in the Top 100 in recent years -- with Autumn's coolness only surpassed by Winter. Jennifer Love Hewitt named her daughter Autumn James. Adoptive Surname: Her mundane surname Winchester was her adoptive family for generations before Brandon Winchester was born. The ancestry of the name Winchester dates from the ancient Anglo-Saxon culture of Britain. It comes from when the family lived in the city of Winchester in Hampshire. Further research revealed that the name is derived from the Old English word ventaceaster, meaning the dweller at the Roman fort. |-|Behind the name= The name: Charlotte is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Charlotte is feminine manly. Mikaelson Surname: Mikaelson is of of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael". |-|Behind the scenes= I have chosen the name Charlotte because I watched a tv show Supernatural and Charlie is the nickname of two names Charlene and Charlotte. Charlie Bradbury is like a sister to Sam and Dean Winchester Trivia * Charlie 's birth name is Princess Charlie Mikaelson. But she goes by Charlie Winchester. * Sophie described Charlie as "one of Nature's loopholes". * Christopher believes Charlie is the key in reuniting his family and he has sworn to protect Charlie no matter what. * Charlie was able to heal Tessa from her injuries sustained. * Sabine also had a vision that Charlie will be the death of all witches. This could possibly be false as it was used to precipitate the death of the last living elder Agnes. * During Tessa's pregnancy, Charlie had various nicknames. * Tessa often referred to her baby as "Magical Miracle Baby" but also called her "My Little Girl" and "Baby Girl" in a letter to her. * Charlie is also the first being born with vampiric blood. * Ellie and Kayleigh Charlie 's best friends since their childhood. * she and Charlie and Spencer have the same classes. * Charlie knows 2 languages, French, English. * she can orb out or in, somewhere that is secure like principal office's. * Charlie is a princess of Meridian. later their Queen. * When Charlie first time went to Meridian with Nate Salvatore her boyfriend, Sebastian Walker Protector. * She is the first Hybrid to be mixed with three different species. ** Werewolf, Witch and Vampire. * Charlie has the blood of three species in her; vampire, witch, and werewolf. * Charlie is an active witch with an untriggered werewolf gene and vampiric blood. ** She has activated her werewolf nature, when she killed a human. ** She has activated her Vampiric Nature when she was killed by August. * Charlie has a connection to four supernatural groups: French Quarter Coven, Crescent Wolf Pack, Winchester East Atlantic Pack and Original Vampires. * Charlie has close bonds with both of her parents. * Josephine was the first to refer to Charlie as a "tribrid" instead of a "hybrid". * Diana stated that Charlie's magic would be tainted by vampire blood and the aggressive werewolf temper. * Charlie as close bonds with both of her parents. * the vampire and werewolf community are not aware of her existence yet. * Charlie is also the first being born with vampiric blood. * She shares some traits with her aunt Alison: ** Both of their births were against nature (Artemis was infertile and being a vampire Matthew normally cannot have children). ** They are both the first-born of their generation and they are both girls. ** Charlie was given to her aunt by her parents to keep her safe, and Alison was taken away by her aunt Diana. ** Both were separated from their parents under the pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Artemis, Adam, and Diana knew that Alison didn't die of the plague, and only Tessa, Matthew, Christopher, Andrew, and Katerina knew that Charlie didn't die shortly after her birth. * Any injuries that Tessa had sustained during her pregnancy were all healed due to the baby. * While Tessa was still pregnant, it was shown that Charlie's hybrid blood can turn other werewolves into hybrids, causing them to be sired to Tessa. This no longer applies to Tessa after giving birth. Category:Female Characters Category:Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Students Category:Main Characters Category:The Marshall Family Category:The Deveraux Family Category:The Lightbourne Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Characters